Sometimes Opposites Attract
by xchrispx
Summary: A series of oneshots about Spider-man and X-23. Don't be afraid to give ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so, there isn't enough Peter x Laura fics out there about these two. So here's this fic. I never did one shots before and it is different from a long fic, so I'll do my best.**

**If anyone is wondering about my other Peter x Laura fic spider meets the x-men, well, I'm honestly thinking about rewriting it. It was bad when I went back to reread it. Thankfully I'm a far better writer now then I was, so it will be better. Not sure when I'll do it though.**

**Just so everyone knows, I'm not a huge comic reader so there's a lot of things about the confusing as hell Marvel-verse I'm not aware of so, yeah. I'm just gonna write what I want. So, if anyone notices me writing about a dead character or one that switched sides or something don't get on my case about it. **

* * *

Laura had been through a lot for a twenty-four year old. More than most people, super powered or not, could ever imagine. She could easily say she had been through hell and made it through to the other side, and she was glad she had made it through. Because making it through made her the person she was today. Older, wiser, maturer, better control of her emotions, specifically her rage which was a tough one, and most importantly, happy.

Yes, Laura wasn't just content with her life, she was honest to God happy. She had people who cared about her, people who she considered family, people she loved. Of course she wouldn't go around saying that, she was still Laura, glares, growls and all.

They just came less frequently.

But, just because she had changed, grown up, didn't mean she wouldn't turn back into that animal she once was if anyone were to threaten her family (more so then the usual seeing as her family tended to put their lives on the line to fight the good fight on a daily basis) of course she wouldn't rush to that point but if need be she was ready.

The point of it all was she had been through and learned a lot about life.

It held happy moments and sad moments.

Thrills and boredom.

Wars and peace.

So on and so on.

She had come to learn, accept, and understand those points. What she still, to that day, had yet to understand was how one individual could make her beyond happy and yet give her the biggest headaches, healing ability be damned, ever.

"Hey, Wolverette, do you know where my uniforms at?!"

Yes, being married to Peter Parker was . . . . interesting to say the least.

_'Uniform?' _she inwardly snorted. _'More like a clown costume.'_

"Wolverette?"

"No I don't where your 'costumes_' _at!" she snapped back, emphasizing that his Spider-man "uniform" was not in fact a uniform. "And I told you to stop calling me that!" she loved Peter she really did, but she swore if he called her that one more time, she'd shove her claw up his-

"Whoa." Peter stepped into their kitchen with his hands raised in a manner that said she needed to slow her roll. "Uniform. It's a uniform. Get it right."

"Keep telling yourself that." Laura crossed her arms and leaned against the kitchen counter. "I still, and will always, maintain that your 'uniform' is nothing more than a glorified onesie."

"Can't even get respect from my own wife." Peter sighed as shook his head with a sad chuckle.

Growing up, Peter never really thought he would get married, seeing as he was as nerdy as they come. Even when he got his spider powers he figured relationships wouldn't work out since his responsibilities always got in the way. Never in his mind Peter imagined he would not only be married but married to a smoking hot woman like Laura.

_'Guess all that bad luck had to equal out somehow.' _

And boy had it.

Long flowing black hair, pale, smooth skin, and the most piercing emerald eyes he had ever seen. To top it off she had a body that would put a supermodel to shame. Everything was perfect, nothing was too big nor too small, from her breasts to her thighs. Sometimes Peter wondered if it was her healing ability that made her such a bombshell and if it was, where did it go wrong for Logan?

All that being said, Peter didn't love Laura just for her looks, they were just . . . a bonus.

A bonus that he could thumbs up anytime.

She really did have an amazing figure.

It was emphasized by the black tank top she wore, that showed just a little bit of her midriff, and the pair of gray short shorts that displayed her shapely thighs.

_'Them thighs!'_

"Peter, my eyes are up here."

"That's nice."

He didn't lift his eyes from her thighs.

They were really nice and he still saw himself as a nerd and nerds didn't marry hot women. So, for his fellow nerds out there he would stare for their sakes.

Yes, for them, not for him, for them.

Laura herself couldn't help but roll her eyes when Peter refused to avert his line of sight. In all honesty she never saw herself as beautiful or attractive despite what Peter told her. She always saw the monster she once was and could never think that she could be thought of as beautiful because of the blood she spilt. That being said, she was still grateful when Peter told her otherwise.

"Weren't you looking for your costume?"

"Oh right!" Peter immediately turned around and began his fruitless search once again. "And it's a uniform!"

"You're the only one that calls it that." Laura mumbled before going back to the pot of pasta she was making for dinner.

She wasn't no chef but she was at least capable of doing that.

"Ah! Where is it?!" once again she rolled her eyes as heard her husband tearing the apartment apart to find his "uniform".

Actually that reminded her.

"You better clean whatever mess you make!" truthfully she was just as messy as he was, the Facility didn't teach housekeeping, so she didn't want to clean someone else's mess when she barely cleaned her own.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Her eye twitched.

She didn't like it when he called her that either.

She would have to figure why exactly she didn't like being called that one day.

But at the moment, pasta was her mission.

"Don't burn it, Laura. Don't burn it." she didn't like failure, it was drilled into that failure was never an option, so she had every intention of making a perfectly good pot of pasta.

The glare she was giving the pot proved that point.

A few minutes later she was turning off the stove and walked into the living room to find Peter. Their apartment wasn't a large one, but it definitely was a step up from their old one. She couldn't count the number of times she was woken up by that damn train passing by.

Yes, their new apartment was by far the better choice. When walking into the apartment one would find the living room to the left after stepping in a few steps. The living room was decent in size and had a sliding glass door that led to a balcony to the far left. The kitchen was located on the opposite side of the apartment while their bedroom was a straight walk from the front door.

"I can't find it!" following his voice into the bathroom, which was located in the bedroom, Laura crossed her arms while leaning against the door frame.

"I assume you're looking for it so you can go out on patrol?"

"Yup."

"Even though you're exhausted."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"That would be more convincing if you didn't have such obvious bags under your eyes."

"These old things?" Peter smiled as he pointed to said bags. "Their just for show. You know, to lead the baddies into a false sense of security."

"Even though you wear a mask?"

"I'm not tired at all."

"If that's not enough to convince you . . ." Laura trailed off as she pushed herself off the door frame and approached her idiot of a husband. "Then how about this." lifting his shirt up, Laura revealed that Peter had been in fact wearing his costume the entire time.

"Oh . . . . Well, see ya." waving a hand Peter walked past Laura who gave a tired sigh from behind him.

The next thing Peter knew was the feeling of Laura's arm wrapping around his neck.

In a sleeper hold.

"W-What," Peter wheezed, "are . . . y-you . . doing?"

"You're too exhausted to go out on patrol tonight." it was more than disturbing how calm his wife's voice was. "I don't want my husband getting killed by some punk with a gun just because he was too slow due to lack of sleep. So, as your loving wife, I'm keeping that from happening."

" . . By . . . k-killing . . . me?"

"No, by putting you to sleep."

" . . . Permanently?"

"Of course not, and I find it disturbing that you would think that I would do that."

_'That's what you find disturbing?!' _he could think of something else more disturbing at the moment.

"I'll stop when you lose consciousness."

She was WAY too calm about this.

"B-But-"

"Don't worry about your patrol, I'll take your place tonight."

" . . . . Fine." Peter finally relented as his vision became darker and darker.

It's not like Laura wasn't a kickass heroine herself, she could handle herself.

"Good." Laura smiled at Peter's response.

That didn't mean she relented.

"Before you fall into unconsciousness I need to tell you something."

_'You're insane!' _she spoke as if she was having a casual conversation. _'My wife's insane!'_

But despite the realization of how crazy his wife was, Peter was curious about what she had to say.

"There's a pot of pasta on the stove."

What?

"Be sure to warm it up before you eat it when you wake up. Goodnight, Peter."

And he was out.

"Well," Laura began as she placed Peter on their bed, "I can't say I didn't know what I was getting into when I married him."

If Peter was conscious he would protest on his side of things.

* * *

**A/N: So it wasn't too long but it was just a start. Laura might seem OOC but as it said in the beginning Laura had been through a lot and became more mature and open with the people she loves, specifically Peter. This fic will actually jump around from points in their relationship. So one chapter could be about them and their kids while another could be about how they met. Laura will be more in character in those chapters before Peter starts influencing her. There will also be action chapters too and even though this is a series of one shots there'll probably be actual arcs in her too.**

**Oh yeah, don't be afraid to give ideas for chapters or little moments and even conversation topics, I might use them. **

**Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Glad to see people liked my first chapter, honestly I was afraid there wasn't enough in there to be entertaining but apparently I was wrong. I was right though, 1 shots are different to write then a regular fic. That being said, these chapters will probably be really short most of the time. Writing a regular fic needs detail if it's to be good but when it comes to 1 shots I think details kill the flow and feel. So bear with me while I find my 1 shot writing style.**

* * *

"I disagree."

" . . . You what?"

"I said I disagree."

" . . . You wha-"

"Peter, stop being an idiot."

"How could you not think the Simpsons is the greatest show ever?!"

Laura couldn't help but snort at that.

"Because I'm not an idiot?"

"You do know I'm actually more intelligent than you, right?"

"You're still an idiot."

"Oh, you know you love me!" Laura couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as Peter plopped his head on her lap and gave her the puppy eyes.

Only he could get her to act so normal.

"Unfortunately." Laura sighed as she flicked him on the forehead. "I wonder what's wrong with me." she teased.

"Awesome just recognizes awesome."

"I don't think I've ever been complimented so childishly before."

"Sure you have."

"Besides you that is."

" . . . . So how can you not think the Simpsons is the greatest show ever?"

"I'm surprised you do. They have a father strangling his son as a running joke. I figured you'd be against a show like that."

"Well you guessed wrong! The Simpsons is great! Great!"

"If you say so." Laura shrugged as she leaned back into the couch and turned her attention back towards the television. "The Knicks suck." she shook her head as the Knicks' point guard threw a pass out of bounce.

"Not as much Jersey."

"You and Jersey are almost as bad as me and . . . ."

"Shopping?"

"Shopping." Laura felt a shiver go down her spine as she uttered that dreadful word.

"You're such a guy." Peter joked at her hatred of shopping, normally a woman's ideal way to spend a day.

"You're such a girl."

He did cry when Old Yeller died.

"Touche. You're pretty good at comebacks now. I'm so proud of you." draping his arm over his eyes, Peter pretended to sob. Laura herself simply stared down at Peter with a blank look before a soft smile broke out on her face.

"I can't believe I'm in love with such an idiot." a few years ago the thought of her loving someone seemed impossible beyond belief for her, but ever since Peter joined her life that gradually changed to where she could not only have such feelings but openly admit it as well.

"I can't believe I'm in love with a girl version of Logan."

"You had to go there, didn't you?" Laura sighed as she laid her head against the back of the couch yet again.

"Yup." Peter nodded his head. "Now, how can you not-"

"You're really not letting this go, are you?"

It was just a television show, why was he so fixed on it?

"Not a chance." Peter confirmed with crossed arms. "Now out with it. What's your favorite show then?"

"Hmm." Laura crossed her own arms and directed her sight towards the ceiling. "My favorite show?" ever since she began dating the idiot she had begun doing more normal things like watching television something she never did, besides sports games, but that was because she tended to hover around Logan since he was the only she was comfortable with for a long time.

Peter smiled up at Laura as she continued to stare at the ceiling in thought. She had come a long way from the growling, glaring, strangely hot (because really she's Logan's daughter how could her being hot not be weird) girl he met years ago. The fact that she was willing to think over such a mundane question instead of outright ignoring it was a testament to her change.

But how could she not like the Simpsons?!

Not liking the Simpsons was like saying he wasn't amazing.

It just made no sense.

His brilliant mind couldn't comprehend it.

"Supernatural." Laura stated, more to herself, with a nod.

"What?"

"Supernatural is my favorite show."

"Really?"

Now, Peter liked the show but better than the Simpsons?

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Why? Is it because of the 'hunting'?" he wouldn't be surprised, Laura liked shows and movies that were a little on the bloody side. "Because honestly, I could see you being a hunter."

"That would be fun."

"..."

"..."

" . . . . Oh my- You're actually imagining it right now, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." turning away, Laura tried her best to hide her slight blush, but it was fairly noticeable due to her pale skin. Only Peter and Logan could get her to blush, although when it came to Logan it was more from the embarrassed daughter department.

"You totally were!" Peter shot up from his laying position and turned towards her. "Haha! Laura's just a fan girl deep inside, isn't she?! Hahahahahah- OW! My ear! Let go!"

"Are you going to stop laughing at me?" looking at him Peter with a glare, Laura continued to pull on his ear until she received the answer she wanted . . . in the form of incoherent begging.

He could be such a baby at times.

"Good." Laura stated as she released his ear. "For you of course."

"You're telling me." Peter rubbed his ear hoping the pain would go away. "That's a dangerous move there. How come you never used it against the super baddies?"

"That move's reserved for unruly children." she quickly deadpanned.

"Says the girl who was imagining herself into a tv show." he regretted that quip almost instantly. "Owwww! I was just joking! You're going to pull it off!"

"You have two of them."

"And they don't heal back like you, missy."

"Then stop acting like an unruly child."

"What are you, my mo-"

(Snikt)

"I'm sorry, what were you about to say?"

"N-Nothing, dear."

"That's what I thought."

"You know you've been mean for the last couple minutes." Peter stated childishly. "I think I get more love from J.J." Laura couldn't help but growl when she heard of that bastards name or nickname.

She hated that ridiculously mustached man.

"You have no idea how insulted I feel because of that statement."

The idea of anyone actually entertaining the thought of someone loving Peter more than her was enough to get her growling and glaring.

The exception being Aunt May of course.

Even Laura knew she didn't stand a chance against that woman.

Or maybe saint would be a better description of her?

"Why's that?" Laura knew Peter was playing ignorant but decided to indulge him nonetheless.

"Because," grabbing him by the shirt, Laura swung Peter in the air and slammed him onto the couch before straddling his waist, "there's no one I love more than you, idiot. And besides Aunt May, there's no one that loves you more than me."

"Is that right?" his smirk was matched by Laura as she leaned forward where their faces were less than in inch from each other.

"Yes, I believe it is."

They knew exactly where this was going.

"Prove it."

"If you think you can handle it."

"I am the Amazing Spider-man."

"Mmm. Let's see how amazing you are then."

It went where they thought it would.

* * *

**A/N: This came out sooner than expected, I'm not really sure how quickly I'll be updating since I've got other fics to focus on.**

**I was tempted to write a lemon scene at the end but decided against it. I plan to write one in the future though. **

**A few ideas I have for future chapters here they are.**

**Aunt May dies and Laura comforts Peter.**

**Peter and Laura accide****ntally have their bodies switched.**

**They meet for the first time.**

**Peter forgets his lunch (he'll be a high school teacher at his old school) and Laura brings it to him. The point of that chapter will be more about the students reaction to how his wife looks. You know like "damn that's your wife Mr. ****Parker?"**

**Of course some banter there as well.**

**That's about it for now. **

**Hopefully you all like this chapter as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter took longer then intended. No excuses just lazy. **

**Anyways, I have a few things to say first.**

**1. Thanks to everyone that reads, reviews, and favorites this fic, I wasn't sure if their interaction would be entertaining at first but your comments give me confidence.**

**2. To all Spider-man x X-23 fans, ASM A Second Chance, is another fic about the two. It's only one chapter so far but it definitely looks promising. It takes place after the whole Superior Spider-man thing. ****It's not in the crossover section so just look up the name. And thank you lankydaydreamer for writing another Spider-man x X-23 fic, not enough of these two.**

**3. Like I said before, this won't be exactly canon like the comics. I might use some canon arcs or scenes but I'm writing whatever is convenient for me.**

**Oh yeah, does anyone like the picture for this fic. No, I didn't draw it but I'm glad I found it.**

* * *

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!"

The very essence of fear itself ran through Peter's being at that moment.

"Duuude, she just full named you. That's never good. What'd you do to piss her off?"

"I don't freaking know!" Spider-man, minus the mask, replied as he frantically looked around.

He had been having a good time with his best friend, Johnny Storm, just hanging out in the Fantastic Four's base of operations, the Baxter Building, before Laura's very pissed off roar ended that good time.

_'What do I do?! What do I do?! Should I run? No, she can hunt me down with that damn nose of hers and that'll just piss her off even more!'_

"SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!"

_'If that's possible.'_

"Seriously, bro, what the hell did do?"

Johnny wasn't sure if he should laughing at his friend or mourning for him because, damn was Laura pissed. She was already a scary ass woman (hot ass hell too, how Peter picked her up Johnny would never know) but this was on a whole other level.

Very discreetly, which for him meant obvious as hell, Johnny backed away from Peter and towards the other side of the living room. Hopefully he would be safe there. There was no way in hell he was going to miss the defeat of the Amazing Spider-man.

Damn, he needed some popcorn.

"Hahahahahaha! You think that'll stop her? You're so screwed! Hahahaha!"

"I know that!" Peter snapped at his friend. "But I gotta do something my spider sense is going insane! It's worse than when I deal with Carnage!" they both winced at the name of the psycho.

Bad memories.

"There you are!" coming around the corner, Laura set her eyes on her target before halting her advance. "Really? You think this can stop me?" raising an eyebrow, Laura questioned the trembling unmasked hero, who shrugged nervously as a response.

(Snikt)

It took less than a few seconds for Laura to cut through the web Peter made to block her advancement into the living room.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" stepping into the room, Laura crossed her arms and glared at the terrified hero.

" . . . . Happy bir- . . . Anniver- . . . Valenti-" judging how the look on Laura's face hadn't changed, he didn't make the classic mistakes most men made in their relationships by forgetting a special day.

Not like Laura would get that mad over such a thing anyway.

So that left the question: What the hell did he do?

Why was she wearing that crazy killer look she hadn't worn in a long time?

"Really?" Laura tilted her head to the side, making her look even crazier.

He wasn't sure how that was even possible.

"Nothing? You don't realize why I'm here? Why your spider sense is buzzing right now?" and it was buzzing, like fucking crazy.

Like Laura crazy.

" . . . . . . . . No." every time he opened his mouth to say something his spider sense would buzz even more, so he kept his words to the absolute minimum.

"Then let me enlighten you." as she walked past him and towards the remote on the couch, Laura did a fake lunge at Peter causing him to flinch away from her. "That's right." Laura glared as she continued passed him.

He should be scared of her.

"Hahahahah! She's made you her bitch!"

"Shut up, Johnny!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ha!"

"You too, Peter!"

"Yes, dear."

Silence fell upon them as Laura glared at the silent men.

More like scolded boys really.

The silence ended as Laura turned on the television and changed the channel to the news.

What showed was footage of a fight that happened a week prior.

It was a fight between the Juggernaut and Spider-man.

Peter cringed as recalled the beating he took from that fight.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Whoa! Flying cars! It's the future!" said car was only flying because the mutant known as the Juggernaut chucked it at Spider-man.

Luckily for himself, he was able to flip over it and shoot two web lines at the top of the car as he was halfway through his flip. With all the strength he could muster, Spider-man continued the rest of the flip, slamming the car on top of the Juggernaut's head, causing it to explode on impact.

_'Did that work?'_

"You think that could stop me?! I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!"

Nope, didn't work.

"Well, good thing I had another reason for throwing that car at him." with the smoke and flames from the explosion still alive, it made a perfect cover for Spider-man to get close enough to unlatch the last buckle on the Juggernaut's helmet.

Which he immediately went for.

Shooting two webs on two buildings on the opposite sides of the street, Spider-man launched himself in the air before falling on the rampaging mutant's shoulders. He quickly undid the latch, ripped off the helmet, and threw it as far away as he could.

His spider sense tingled.

Spider-man just barely had enough time to back flip off his shoulders before a massive hand could grab him and more than likely squish him.

With the helmet off, the Juggernaut was now vulnerable to mental attacks.

_'Which works out great for me since I totally have psychic powers.' _

Spider-man was really wishing Jean or Professor Xavier popped up around now.

The Juggernaut was their villain after all.

But he doubted they were coming, seeing as Laura herself was called off for a mission with the X-Men.

Or was it the X-Force?

It was definitely x-something.

_'So in short, I'm screwed.' _Spider-man thought as ran then slid between the giant's legs before punching the back of one of his knees with all his strength, actually bringing the mutant down to a knee. _'But, maybe if I'm lucky some other heroes will stop by and give me a hand.' _New York was basically the super hero capital of the world.

What were the odds of all the heroes being busy?

**Flashback End**

* * *

"How could they all have been busy?! What are the odds?!"

"You're the dork, webs, you tell us." Johnny shrugged at his friend before he noticed Laura, arms crossed, eyes glaring, and foot tapping impatiently. "But, uh, I think Ms. Parker has something to say."

Johnny was one of a few people who knew that they were married.

The others were all people, mostly close hero friends, who knew Spider-man was Peter Parker.

The rest of the world didn't even know Laura, or better known as Talon, was married.

It wouldn't do for someone to know Laura was married and see her with Peter and then put two and two together.

"Sooooo," Peter started, not really wanting to see what Laura had to say, "what does my fight with the Juggernaut have to do with anything?"

"What it has to do with," Laura started as she stalked up to Peter, causing him to step back nervously and fall on his ass due to the couch behind him, "is the fact that I seem to remember explicitly forbidding you from fighting an Omega Class threat."

"But I couldn't let him continue what he was doing." Peter replied. "Look, I know Omega Class is way out of my league but I can't sit back and do nothing while people get hurt."

"Yes, you said that before and that's why I made you promise me that if you did fight an Omega Class that you wouldn't do it alone."

Well, that was true.

"It's not like I wanted to fight the guy by myself, I would've loved for the Avengers to have tagged along if they were available. Anyone really would've been good." Peter ended his last sentence with a glare at Johnny.

"Sorry, webs, was in another dimension, you know, the same Ole' Fantastic Four deal."

"Yeah yeah." Peter rolled his eyes before setting them back on his wife. He could see the underlined emotion hiding under her anger.

His eyes softened at that.

"Listen, Laura, I know you don't want me going against powerhouses like the Juggernaut but, with great power comes great responsibility." Laura opened her mouth to respond but found herself unable.

What could she say to that?

She knew where that saying came from, the guilt that was the driving force behind Spider-man.

She also knew that it was a damn good saying for a hero, or anyone really, to live by.

She herself lived by that saying thanks to Peter.

He was her mentor in being a better person and a true hero, and despite how many times she may have called him an idiot she always took what he said to heart.

Laura knew it would be impossible for Peter to sit back while someone was in danger, but nonetheless...

"Peter," Laura started, her voice far softer then it was since she arrived, "I know you won't- Johnny get the hell out of here."

"Getting the hell out of here." Laura may have calmed down but he knew she could easily flare back up and he didn't want her craziness directed at him.

So he left, leaving Laura and Peter to have the heart to heart he knew they were gonna have.

As Laura watched her husband's best friend, who was also an idiot, disappear around the corner, her gaze turned back to the still sitting Peter.

". . . Peter, I know you. I know you won't do nothing when there's someone in danger. I just . . . ." as Peter watched Laura trail off, he reached out and grabbed her arm before pulling her down onto his lap.

She didn't fight him and, instead, simply curled up onto his lap as she rested her head right above his heart.

His beating heart.

" . . I just don't want to lose you."

That was her greatest fear, losing the people who somehow managed to work their way into her heart. Sure, she didn't need to worry about Logan as much as he was nearly indestructible, but Peter was a different story.

Peter could die.

He could go out on patrol one day and never come back to her.

That was always on her mind when he was Spider-man. In fact, that was the reason she was so adamant about going with him on his patrols so much when they were younger. She wanted to be out there watching his back, but over the years she had learned to curb that fear. That being said that fear was still there, enough so that she still had nightmares to the present day.

"You won't." Peter quietly reassured with a whisper in her ear. "I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

Laura didn't respond, instead, she simply stared off into space, her eyes losing their shine.

"Hey." Peter nudged her shoulder causing Laura's eyes to lazily drift up to him. "I'm serious. I'm not leaving you. Promise."

Peter's outstretched pinky slowly caught her attention.

Tentatively, Laura looked from the pinky and into Peter's eyes.

" . . . You can be such an idiot." Laura muttered as she curled her own pinky around Peter's. "But I'll hold you to that promise."

"That's the idea." a chuckle escaped his lips. "Now cheer up. We should enjoy our time together."

"I guess you're right." with a smile on her face, Laura curled into Peter more and simply relished in his warmth, his presence, and his life.

Yes, Peter was right.

She should enjoy her time with him.

Just being with him was more than she could ask for.

But even if that was so...

"You're still in trouble, you know that right?"

"Damn."

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I could've done better with that flashback. I'll probably go into more detail of the fight in a chapter in the future. That also includes Laura's reaction when she first hears that Peter had fought the Juggernaut by himself.**

**Also about the Juggernaut I got the whole vulnerable from psychic attacks from X-men evolution, so I have no idea if that's canon. **

**Thanks for all the ideas for future chapters, they really help.**

**Peace. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And I'm back again with another chapter.**

**Don't got much to say right now so enjoy the read.**

* * *

"W-Wha? What happened?"

It really was an uncomfortable feeling waking up and not knowing where one was. But, that tended to happen when one fought super baddies on a daily basis like Peter did.

"You had the Rhino dancing on your back like he was playing that . . . what was that game called again?"

"Dance Dance Revolution?"

"Yes, that idiotic game. Don't get up." while Laura's tone when she spoke the first sentence was somewhat calm, the last one was easily interpreted as commanding.

"You call it idiotic but you're actually pretty good at it."

Laura was quick to glare at Peter's smirk.

"The only reason I played that game was because I was drunk and you know it."

Damn that Deadpool.

Only he could make a drink that could actually get her, with her healing ability, drunk.

"They do say people are more truthful when they're drunk." he couldn't help but smile at the memory as it flashed through his mind. "So, maybe deep down you really wanted to play i-"

"I did not." straight-faced, Laura firmly denied Peter's claim.

"You keep telling yourself that." Peter replied before his smirk turned into a curious look. "Hey, if the Rhino was stepping on me like you said, how come I don't feel like a pancake?"

"Because you're doped up on more drugs than a heroin addict."

"Oh."

It was true.

Due to Peter's powers, the normal dose of painkillers would have no real effect on him, so the amount running through his system was far more than any regular person could handle.

Of course his powers didn't filter drugs as much as Laura or Logan did.

"Who'd you get the painkillers from?"

It wasn't like one could buy them at a store.

At least not the good ones that actually worked after fighting a super baddie.

Peter would know since he tried the store-bought ones when he first started out his super hero career.

"Reed."

"Ah, good ole Reed." Peter sighed as he closed his eyes and let his body relax.

Some might question why Laura didn't leave Peter in the Fantastic Four's care, seeing as they had state of the art medical equipment, but that was because they didn't know Peter like she did.

No one did.

She knew despite his jokes about how amazing he was, Peter really had an inferiority complex. With that being said, laying in a bed while his fellow heros took care of him would only make it worse.

While Peter was relaxing, Laura simply leaned against the wall with her arms crossed as she stared at her husband. She couldn't help but let out an internal sigh of relief, letting the tension and worry release from her body. She could still feel the lingering dread of fear that welled up within her when she arrived upon the scene of the Rhino literally curb stomping Peter. Of course, that fear quickly turned into rage, fueling her to rip into the animal based villain, like, well, an animal.

The only reason she didn't actually kill him was because she knew Peter would blame himself for his death, seeing as it was because of him she was so angry.

While she was sure the sight was terrifying for others to watch, it was nothing compared to "that" time. She could still remember the eerie calm she felt when she laid eyes on his blood soaked body. But, that calm lasted only for a moment before an unholy rage exploded within her.

It went without saying that she turned into a one woman massacre.

No one within range was safe from her rage.

Captain America himself didn't escape unscathed.

He should've listened to Logan and stayed the hell away from her.

"Well, I think that's enough rest." snapping her eyes open due to Peter's statement, Laura quickly put the memory running through her mind behind her.

If Peter thought he would be getting out of bed anytime soon he was sorely mistaken.

As he sat back up and moved to get out of the bed completely, Laura quickly sat behind him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Before you get up, there's something I think I should tell you about."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"You might not feel much pain at the moment but you actually have a bruised spinal cord."

"Oh, wow, that's pretty bad. I'll need to take it easy then." despite his words, Peter still moved to get up but stopped when he felt Laura's grip on his shoulders tighten.

"I wasn't finished."

"R-Right." Peter stuttered his response.

He didn't like where this was going.

"As I was saying, since you have a bruised spinal cord and I know how you can be, I'm giving you two options."

_'Not the exact direction I thought this conversation would go but ok.'_

"The first option is quite simple. You stay in bed until you're fully healed and when I say stay in bed, I mean it. Not stay in bed until you get bored like a petulant child. The only exception will be to go the bathroom."

"Sheesh, way to sugarcoat it. The second option?" personally, Peter didn't want to stay in bed, he had responsibilities of course. So hopefully option number two was more in his favor.

He was dead wrong.

"..."

"Umm, Laura?"

Why wasn't she answering?

Laura was never one to beat around the bush, so why the hesitation?

"You know I love you right, Peter?"

That was random.

"Back at ya, champ."

Feeling the bed shift behind him, Peter half expected a slap to the back of the head, but thankfully that never came.

"Good."

A second after her reply, Peter saw something move over his shoulder.

Peter was pretty sure his heart stopped when he saw what it was.

There looking over his shoulder with her head tilted slightly was Laura, staring at him with a look that could only be described by one word he learned from watching anime.

Yandere.

The fact that her midnight black hair cascaded over her shoulder creating a backdrop that made her pale skin look even paler and emerald eyes look even crazier, didn't help.

_'Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap.'_

"The second option," Laura began as her left arm draped over his shoulder, possibly keeping him from sweet sweet escape, "is slightly different."

Peter did NOT like how that sounded.

"H-How slightly different?"

"Well, let's see . . . ." the thoughtful look on her face didn't calm his heart in the least. "To make absolutely sure you don't move, I'll have to strap you to the bed."

"But, I'm super strong. Strapping me dow-"

"Did I say strap?" a few years ago, the look of mock surprise Laura was wearing would never be found on her face. "I meant chain down with adamantium chains."

" . . . . Oh."

That would work.

"But ho-"

"I already asked Reed to begin making them, just in case."

That would work too.

Damn she looked scary.

Why wouldn't she move, or at least look less crazy.

"But what about eating, showering, and the bathroom?" he hoped more than anything he had her there.

But, judging by the smirk on her face, Laura thought of that as well.

"I'm your wife, Peter. I vowed to love you and take care of you. That includes injuries from your hero career as well."

"O-Ok-"

"That means I'll feed you, sponge bathe you, and," much to Peter's relief, Laura wasn't all in his face as she reached down beside the bed and grabbed something, but that relief was short-lived as she returned to staring at him, "I'll even change your bedpan."

Yes, she was holding a freaking bedpan.

A freaking bedpan.

Suddenly she got even CLOSER and looked even CRAZIER.

"That's how much I love you, Peter. I'm willing to do the most demeaning acts, just for you." that did not make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "So, what will it be? Option one or two?"

The choice was obvious.

"I think I'll stick with the first, less fatal attraction sounding one." slowly, Peter lowered himself back onto the bed, hoping more than anything for some space from his wife.

A second later Laura was on her hands and knees hovering just above him with her face so close that her lips were just above his.

They were not kissing.

Laura was just talking even closer than before.

_'Too close! To talk to me you have to be this close!?'_

To make things even creepier, something he wasn't sure was possible, was the fact that her eyes bore straight into his.

Again they were freaking close and he had never felt more trapped in his life.

Not even that time Kraven buried him alive made him feel so trapped.

"Are you sure?" Laura spoke up questioning his choice. "You won't reconsider?"

Was it him or did she sound almost disappointed?

_'Nah, that'd be crazy. . . Wait a second.' _she did have her crazy moments, in fact, she was having one right now.

"No." he managed to squeak out. "I'm good."

"Hmm." Laura hummed as she sat up on her knees. "What a shame." Peter couldn't help but let out a quiet sigh of relief as Laura got off him completely and made her way towards the door.

His heart leaped into his throat when she whipped her head around towards him, fearing she might've heard him.

"If you change your mind," Laura began as she slowly closed the door behind her, "don't be afraid to tell me."

"R-Right."

Suffice to say, Peter didn't get out of bed unless it was to go to the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Well there goes another chapter.**

**This chapter was inspired by the anime Attack on Titan. The whole tying Peter down was from a fic Behind the Honor and the crazy look is from the second to last episode I think. The one where Eren hesitates to fight Annie when he learns she's the Female Titan. Look up yandere Mikasa if you want a visual of what look I was going for with Laura.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I'm trying to see how far I can make it in the spiderman crossover department. So far I'm on page 8 out of 41 so working my way up the list.**

** JasonVUK I'm glad I was able to convert you. That's one of my goals as a writer since I ship all my favorite pairings pretty hard. I also like the idea of having them meet in high school. Although the chapters so far are on the same timeline and they don't meet in highschool I was actually thinking of making some chapters AU so I could really explore my imagination. I'm not sure when I'll do that but I will eventually.**

**Also in this chapter I hinted at some past events that already took place. And if anyone is wondering, yes I'll make those chapters in the future as well. Just to clarify I mean ****Laura flipping out and going on a rampage when Peter almost dies and them getting drunk and playing dance dance revolution. Also one will have Laura confronting him on his inferiority complex and telling him how she believes he's the best hero out there. And that doesn't mean strength but more about inspiring people and her.**

**Those will happen before they're married and will probably come after the next chapter which will be about Laura bringing Peter his lunch and meeting his students. **

**Peace.**


End file.
